gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Beeky21
Hi Beeky21 -- we are excited to have Gallagher Girls Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela New skin Hi, Beeky21. A custom skin was requested for this wiki a while ago and it has finally been made. Just copy and paste the code from User:Swannie/monaco.css into MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Then go to My Preferences --> Skin --> Admin Options --> and set the default theme to "Custom". then you should be all set. :) swannie LCW SW WH 21:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I just realized that you already have a custom skin..woops lol. If you'd like to use mine that's fine or vice versa. :D swannie LCW SW WH 21:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) http://gallagherxblackthorne.webs.com/ The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women has been home to the best and most elite group of spy girls for over 200 hundred years since the founder, Gillian Gallagher, opened her home to train girls how they have never been trained before. Not long ago some of the girls at Gallagher Academy got to meet another group of elite spies......boy spies. Blackthorne Institute for Boys is just as secretive as Gallagher Academy. The boys are just as good and elite as the girls, but when tragedy strikes Blackthorne and their alumni list is stolen, they have to relocate to Gallagher Academy. Will they be safe there or will tragedy follow them and hit the Gallagher girls too? Find out and get in the game at the Gallagher Girls Roleplaying Game website. Come hang out and make new friends http://gallagherxblackthorne.webs.com/ Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Me and Ally are making the new book so please tell everyone to stop asking! -Cammie Affiliates- Hey, I have a roleplay wikia and was wondering if you would like to become affiliates. Xpoptartsx 20:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Beeky21! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I love your wiki and was planning to give it a mainpage "spiff" (new skin, logo, headers, and media). I was going to get started on it tomorrow so let me know if you have any suggestions/comments/concerns. Thanks so much! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 22:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC)